The Sohman Food Chain
by Teh Future Mrs. Kyo Sohma
Summary: The food chain, but with the species of animals that the Sohma's are cursed by.
1. The Flower

**A/N:**

**This is the "new" chapter one. It used to be Tohru, but then I'm like, "That totally defeats the title."**

**So, now Akito is chapter one.**

**NOTE: (On the back of manga 15, Akito is represented by a flower. I presume that's the symbol she is.)**

She lay there, silently sucking on her miso through the straw she'd been given. She'd been feeling particularly lazy that day and couldn't bare to even sit up, let alone eat with a spoon. Her physical condition was getting worse; Hatori had told her so.

Akito snorted angrily against the miso coming up the straw. This was pathetic! She was God of the Zodiac; cruel, vicious and often quite painful to interact with. But behind the scenes of the cruelty, she was just a sick lady, withering away from exsistence, from her life. But how could you call what she lived a life? Counting down how many days to go before you're gone... that isn't living.

Akito thought of her past in the rare and silent moments she had like this. Not a bird chirped, not a leaf rustled slowly in the wind, not even a foot step could be heard. Akito held her breath momentarily and listened to the sound of nothing.

She secretly hated being so cruel all the time; it wasn't a lifestyle she wanted, but it was the lifestyle she chose. All she wanted was to be remembered when she was gone and if that meant torturing people so badly that they just _couldn't_ forget, then she was alright with that. Although at times she felt sorry for her Zodiac, there was little she could do now; no one trusted her, no one believed a word she said. Not even Shigure was at one with her anymore.

Akito's frame shifted sideways slightly as she stared out onto the patio of her relaxation room. The clouds stood still in the sky, just like her thoughts paused in her mind when she saw them.

_What of the Zodiac? _she suddenly wondered, her mind moving again. _What will become of them when I'm gone?_

**_Nothing. _**Her subconcious said. **_All you've done is hurt them. Do you think they'll care when you die? What are you going to do, while you're looking up at them from Hell, when they're partying away?_**

_Shut-up. _Akito grunted. _I didn't ask you._

**_Talking to yourself then, were you? _**The voice oozed. **_It's the first sign of insanity, you realise._**

Akito blinked; the voice was right! Not only was she dying, but to top it off, put the icing on the cake, put the cherry on top of the ice cream... she was going crazy.

**_Oh. You were asking who'll be the new God?_**

Akito didn't know. Was she really asking that?

_I guess so. _She thought. _It's not like I'll have children._

**_That's for sure._**

_Shut-up._

Akito blocked the voice from her mind and sipped on her now-cold miso. With her days dripping away, she was now left with nothing; there was nothing she could do, or say to make it up to them. Despite her recent attempts to make ammends with various family members, nothing prevailed. She would not give birth to a new God, she would not live a fulfilling life, she would not be surrounded by people who cared for her.

She was going to die alone.

**A/N:**

**Hope you enjoyed that...**


	2. The Rabbit

**A/N:**

**It took me fifteen minutes to decide who I was going to write next.**

**But here it is.**

**The Rabbit.**

It was early morning, 10am; the usual ritual of school had started three hours ago. He sat silently on the wall, warm from where his buttocks had been sitting for hours, days, what felt like years but really was an eternity. He watched a paper bag flutter in an updraft, soaring over buildings, bushes and gliding beside people who didn't dare shoot him a glance. He, after all, was skipping school.

He, after all, had been released from the curse, his curse, the family curse.

He never did find out why he was released before all the others. He, at the time, did not realise Kureno and Hiro had already been freed, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to notice. It only took a Sohma who'd suffered their whole life to notice.

_"Kyo... I've been freed from the curse."_

Momiji remembered the look on the Cat's face that day. The look of terror, of shock, complete and utter horror. Was is that secretly, that's what _he_ truly wanted? To be able to hold Tohru, without the chains of a beaded bracelet in the way? Was that it?

The ex-Rabbit had always let people walk all over him. Whether it be tending to the every whim of Tohru or assisting other Sohma's with trivial things they needed help with, Momiji was always there, on call. Every ridiculous request, it didn't matter. He'd do it. But, it's not as if Momiji was forced, oh no, not at all. He needed to help people.

He _needed _to see Tohru's smile after he helped her with dinner, he _needed_ to see Hatori's grin after he found his lost packet of cigarettes time and time again and he _needed_ to see the twisted smirk of Akito as he allowed her to pound him, break him with her fists.

He needed their smiles, grins and smirks to get through another day, another lifetime of being cursed. Making others happy, cheerful, made him feel the same way. Without seeing another person smile, Momiji could never, _ever_ smile for himself.

Twisted? Maybe so.

He shifted slightly from the wall, moving forward and surprising himself with the extreme heat of the wall where he'd been placed for the past few hours, just thinking. Just thinking.

"Yo, Momiji, what are ya doin' out here?" The blonde's heart sped up; who had come to bother him? Who's smile would he see today? Who's smile would brighten his day?

"Oh," The glee faded slightly as he saw who it was. "Hello, Kyo."

"What are ya doin' out here?" The Cat repeated. "Shouldn't you be in school, or somethin'?"

"What, can't I just sit out here?" Momiji snapped, brown eyes wide. "Shouldn't _you_ be in school? Why are _you_ out here?"

Kyo seemed shocked by the questions he was being asked. Since when had the dumb, old Rabbit been so bold? Taken aback, he turned in the direction of Shigure's house.

"Whatever... are ya coming...?" He trailed off before walking off, swaggering slightly with his hands in his pockets. Momiji ignored the Cat's question, staying positioned on the wall.

_Why am I so pathetic?_ The blonde asked himself, brown orbs staring directly at his feet as the school bell rung and his friends began hoarding out of school. He could only hope no Sohma's saw him; what would Akito say? _At least I'd see her smile if she slapped me._

_Why do I need other peoples happiness to fuel my own? Why can't I make myself happy?_ Questions pierced his mind, scorching his memory for answers, he begged for answers! He needed to know why. Why? Why! _I have no idea..._

As night hit, and the clock ticked to 8pm, thirteen hours upon the wall, he shifted once again, but this time managed to hop down, his legs numb and limp from being still in thought, almost in suspended animation, for so many hours. He rubbed his temples as he began to stumble home.

_You're pathetic! Pathetic! PATHETIC!_ Momiji tore at himself, grimacing.

And as the day drew to a close, ex-Rabbit realised; he hadn't seen anyone smile today.

**A/N:**

**It took me ages to write, though.**


	3. The Sheep

**A/N: **

**After another long, hard think of who to do next, I bring you… **

**Chapter Three: The Sheep. **

**PLEASE NOTE: "dumb-ass" is what Hiro calls Tohru in the manga, so in this story, she's referred to as that. **

He was sitting on the patio, brooding. Yeah, so? Have you got some sort of problem with that? Is it illegal for him to sit there, rather than take his anger out on other people, or would you rather he beat that dumb-ass Tohru to a pulp? Is that it?

It'd been like this since _she_ came into the picture; she saved Kisa when he couldn't and he absolutely _loathed_ her for that reason.

He, of course, was Hiro Sohma; the Sheep, the snappy, foul-mouthed, bad-tempered, bastard son. So many adjectives for such a young boy, eh? He's the kind of kid you have to meet before you understand.

_I shouldn't waste my whole day with Kisa sitting out here like an obnoxious brat. I don't want that dumb-ass to take away all my time with her. _Hiro stood, turning for the door, but stopped. _I think I hurt her feelings. God damn it… _He sat back down, squeezing his sweatband.

Kisa was his everything; to he honest, he was unsure what life would be like without her. Well, he _was_ unsure, until that 'incident' occurred with a hospital and Akito. How lonely he had been. How worthless his life had seemed. The days started to drag without his sunshine following him in the form of his human shadow.

He was so confused on the inside; Hiro, like Momiji, had been set free from his curse. How it had happened, he was unsure. What he _did_ know for sure though, was it was amazingly saddening. His mind became incoherent as he witnessed his body hugging his younger sister. Oh, what a tragic turn of events. It wasn't long before the final thought hit him.

_I can't hug Kisa. Oh, God. I can't hug her. _

He was worthless, or, so he seemed to himself. He hadn't ever done anything admirable, people only knew of him because he was known as the spoilt brat; almost as bad as the Rat.

"This is bull crap!" Hiro shouted suddenly, kicking his foot through the thin, rice-paper door. As he pulled his foot back, he was greeting with the stunned faces of his cousins and the dumb-ass.

"What the hell are you staring at?" He yelled, pointing at her. She just smiled, twisting a brown lock of hair between her fingers. "I'm out of here! Get up Kisa, we're leaving!"

"Oh…"

As much as he hated to admit it, he was scared. He was scared that being unable to touch Kisa would mean she would no longer turn to him for guidance. She'd seek help within the dumb-ass girl and they'd separate. He didn't want that. He loved Kisa; he _needed_ her to be with him.

Being around the dumb-ass all the time made him feel less superior. It was like she was out to get him, to prove to Kisa that he was a moron.

Truth be told, he was.

"Hiro… can I speak with you for a moment?" It was dumb-ass.

"What do you want?" He didn't refuse, but instead, shuffled Kisa outside. "Wait for me."

As he sat, Tohru began to speak. "Hiro, you don't have to be jealous of you. Kisa still loved you the same. She just wants to spend a bit of time with me. She wouldn't be jealous if you wanted to spend time with me as well."

"Not that I'd want to," This was so stupid. What did she know, anyway? Had she been playing 'big brother' with him and watching his every move? It was disgusting the way she acted as if she felt his pain; _their_ pain.

He stood and walked towards Kisa, muttering his hatred. Hatred he forced himself to feel, to protect him and the one he truly loved.

He didn't want to live alone.

**A/N:**

**This chapter was SO hard to write.**

**And it turned out really bad...**


End file.
